snow
by shizoudark
Summary: una pequeña situacion, despues de dos años de vivir juntos con una estraña pero pura relacion, es un one shot, pero con probable continuacion en un fic logicamente mas largo, es un soubixritsuka, mi primer fic de esta serie, por fa RR!


**SNOW**

By: Shizoudark

Hola!!!!, feliz navidad a todos!!! XDDD aunque estoy mas que segura que este fic lo publicare en los primeros días de enero, les digo que lo estoy escribiendo ahora el de navidad, recordé uno de los momentos mas preciados para mi, aunque la mayoría de personas ven la navidad del modo de vista religioso, yo lo veo desde el punto de vista de vacaciones, rumba y regalos, la navidad es momento para hacer recuerdos, recuerdos que duraran toda una vida…. En fin, no lo publique en navidad por que estaba en Japón XDD, y bueno tener puesto un kimono y estar en la ciudad natal de la droga mas preciada que tengo que es el anime, es mas que inspiración para escribir esto.

Ritsuka: mejor sigue presentando

o.o…. te ves mas peque en persona XDDDD

Soubi: -.-…. Lo es

0 Mi vida mi amor de melocotón!!!!

Soubi: nn ai shiteru ritsuka

Ritsuka: o/////o!!!!

XDDD, en fin miren ellos por mas que quisiera no e pertenecen T.T que triste realidad verdad?...

El parque de la ciudad, un lugar que visitaba frecuentemente para "hacer recuerdos", pero que desde hace ya dos años solo visitaba para pasar tiempo con su koibito, era verdad que ya había salido de la primaria y ahora estaba en la preparatoria, pero aun así su físico no había cambiado mucho, solo un poco mas alto, aunque a comparación de su pareja seguía siendo un chiquillo, aquel que lo había sacado de toda la oscuridad y el sufrimiento en que había vivido era un adulto, un adulto que lo había llevado al paraíso….

Caminaba con algo de dificultad, la ropa de invierno era pesada, y la nieve no dejaba mucha alternativa de caminar con facilidad, había quedado de verlo allí, donde siempre se encontraban cuando querían estar solo los dos, sin interrupciones, pero se le había hecho algo tarde, aquella tarde le había tocado limpiar el salón después de clases y Youiku había hecho un desastre al llevar galletas de navidad para todos.

Al llegar pudo ver una alta y esbelta figura sentada en una mesita de camping que había allí, como siempre tenia un cigarrillo en su boca, pero parecía que estaba impaciente, por que jugaba a alzar una y otra ves la tapa de el encendedor, Ritsuka sonrió para sus adentros, Soubi había cambiado su vida, no solo lo amaba, si no que le hacia recordar a su hermano, como si una parte de su hermano también estuviera con el, no lo iba a negar, el también amaba a Soubi, y no había sido nada fácil aceptarlo, pero todo tiene su tiempo, aun recordaba esa pregunta…

Flash back

Soubi…. Si Semei volviera a vivir y te dijera que me mataras, lo haría?... – solo consiguió silencio por parte de el mayor – contéstame Soubi!!!

Probablemente – dijo volteando a mirarlo

So… Soubi…. – su corazón se había partido en dos, sabia que las lagrimas se le iban a salir, por que tenia que ser tan cruel, por que no podía decirle que lo amaba, y que no era por que se lo habían ordenado

El salio a correr, pero un fuerte agarre lo devolvió completamente y lo hizo chocar contra el pecho de el mayor, Ritsuka aspiro hondamente, tomándose todo el olor que expedía el mayor, ese olor dulce y sereno que lo embriagaba y que lo hacia sentir protegido, sintió como este lo abrazaba con fuerza pero al tiempo delicadamente, y lo acurrucaba como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a escapar de las manos y el viento se lo llevara como polvo.

moriría primero – respondió el mayor a lo que antes habían estado hablando, Ritsuka sonrió, sabía a lo que se refería, ahora se reprendía, sabia que eso era mas que solo dar y recibir ordenes, ellos se querían, y eso era más fuerte que el lazo que Soubi tenia con su hermano.

Fin flash back

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no se percato el momento en que la figura alta y esbelta de Soubi estaba parada frente a la suya propia, la mano de Soubi viajaba por su rostro, secando delicadamente una pequeña y traviesa lágrima que bañaba su mejilla.

que sucede Ritsuka? – pregunto el mayor algo preocupado

nada… - dijo con ternura apoyando su rostro en la mano de su koi que aun permanecía en su mejilla – solo recordaba

algo desagradable? – las manos de Soubi pasaron de estar en su majilla a posarse en su cintura y atraerlo para un tierno abrazo

no, al contrario, un momento muy feliz – Ritsuka le devolvió el abrazo

ven… te tengo una sorpresa… - Soubi se separo un poco de el y le dio un tierno beso en la boca

Caminaron hasta la mesa y allí Soubi tomo entre sus manos una cajita de joyería la abrió y dentro llevaba un hermoso collar con un dije de una mariposa reina azul, sus colores y el diseño eran tan perfectos que si no se tocara para sentir el frió de la plata, se juraría que era una mariposa viva, lista para alzar vuelo con sus magnificas alas, Ritsuka miro asombrado a Soubi y luego el collar, Soubi solo le sonrió y sacando delicadamente el collar de la cajita, hizo voltear a Ritsuka y con delicadeza se lo coloco, Ritsuka miraba su regalo asombrado y sonrojado, era lo mas hermoso que le habían podido dar en la vida.

Soubi… arigatou…. – dijo aun algo tímido

No creas que fue gratis – Ritsuka se sorprendió cuando Soubi se le acerco por atrás y lo abrazo a el – necesito que me hagas un favor… -

U… un favor? – rtisuka cada ves se ponía mas rojo

Si, debo llevar un trabajo para la universidad, será mi tesis, para graduarme, debo dibujar algo original y hermoso, y quiero dibujarte a ti – explico Soubi mientras le mordía lentamente el lóbulo a Ritsuka el cual ya empezaba a jadear un poco

E… etto… no hay problem… mmm… problema…. – a pesar de que siempre jugaban ese juego, de provocar y besar sensualmente, Ritsuka aun poseía sus orejas, lo que indicaba que era "puro"

Pero tu y el collar que te acabo de dar – dijo sonriendo picadamente

Si claro, como quieras ya lo tengo puesto – dijo este inocente

No creo que me entiendas Ritsuka, quiero dibujarte vistiendo el collar, SOLAMENTE el collar – Soubi lo volteo quedando cara a cara con el y sonriéndole como si lo que le acabara de decir fuera la cosa mas natural de el mundo

QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – mas rojo el pobre no podía estar

Entonces me ayudas? – le pregunto tranquilo

Pe…. Pero Soubi? – no era que tuviera miedo de Soubi, pero seria la primera ves que Soubi lo vería completamente desnudo, y le daba algo de pudor

Di que si, por favor – dijo abrasándolo

E… esta bien, vamos a casa…

No – Soubi se separo de el

Luego de un maletín olvidado que estaba al lado de donde Soubi había estado esperando sentado a Ritsuka, saco una colcha que se veía bastante abrigadora, luego con cuidado quito toda la nieve que estaba encima de la mesa, hasta asegurarse de que no quedaba nada y limpio con un trapo el húmedo que ella dejaba, luego extendió la colcha sobre la mesa y volvió a ver a Ritsuka, el cual no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

quiero dibujarte aquí… donde te di nuestro primer beso – dijo sonriente

…. – Ritsuka no sabia que hacer, no se había repuesto de la primera sorpresa de que Soubi quisiera pintarlo completamente desnudo con solo un collar encima si no que ahora le decía que quería hacerlo en mitad de el invierno en un parque publico… de verdad que se tenia que haber vuelto loco

No, no estoy loco – Soubi se le acerco y lo abrazo – iniciare el modo de batalla así no sentirás frió y nadie que pase por aquí podrá vernos

So.. Soubi de verdad eres un hentai!!!!! – Ritsuka no podía estar más rojo…

No Ritsuka, no soy un hentai… ve y cámbiate, preparare las pinturas – dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla

Ritsuka obedeció, confiaba en SU Soubi, y sabia que el no lo iba a dejar expuesto, así que fue tras un árbol y lentamente se quito toda la ropa y se coloco solo su abrigo, por lo menos se cubriría hasta que llegara hasta la escena de el dibujo, cuando salio, vio como Soubi ya había iniciado el modo de batalla, eso explicaba el calor que sentía con su abrigo, o bueno también podría ser otra clase de calor, que prefería no pensar en el ahora, menos en las circunstancias en que se encontraba, volteo a ver donde se suponía debía estar su koi, y si allí se encontraba, había recogido su cabello y llevaba un delantal largo y negro con algunos rastros de pintura en el, la base donde iría la pintura también estaba en su sitio al igual que las acuarelas con las que lo pintarían, Ritsuka se ruborizo mas al sentir la mirada de su koi clavada en el

estas listo? – pregunto el mayor, recibiendo un asentimiento de el menor – bien entonces acomódate…

Ritsuka camino hasta la mesa, allí subió con cuidado y al estar ya sobre la colcha se quito su abrigo dejando al descubierto su desnudo cuerpo, sintió como la mirada de deseo y profundo amor de Soubi se clavaba en el, lo que hizo que si sonrojo ahora aumentara, después de recibir ordenes por parte de Soubi de cómo debía estar posando, para que así no se viera su entrepierna, después de todo era una pintura artística, Ritsuka se relajo, Soubi era profesional y en el momento en que empezó a pintar sus hermosos ojos se volvieron perfeccionistas y calculosos.

así pasaron las horas, una, dos, tres, cuatro, y cinco horas, la pose que tenia Ritsuka era cómoda y no necesitaba que ninguno de sus músculos hiciera trabajo alguno, además de que tenia que tener cerrados los ojos, al terminar Soubi firmo su pintura y la miro fascinado, había quedado mejor de lo que se imagino, sin percatarse de que su compañero no se movía de su posición guardo todo y lo puso de nuevo en el maletín exceptuando la pintura, luego se acerco a Ritsuka, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando noto que el menor se había quedado profundamente dormido, antes de quitar el modo batalla, vistió con delicadeza a Ritsuka, cuidando no despertarlo, luego lo envolvió en la colcha, sabia que al quitar el modo batalla el frió calaría tratando de entrar hasta sus pieles y no quería que Ritsuka pillara un resfriado, tomo su celular y llamo a su amigo, el que siempre había estado con el.

Kyo… si soy yo, necesito que me vengas a recoger…………………………… en el parque central…………. Con Ritsuka…………….. …………. Kyo.. no soy un criminal ni un hentai…. – después de que su amigo le dijera en reproche un "ya voy por ti" Soubi colgó el teléfono y miro a su koibito, sabia que aunque las cosas ahora estaban tranquilas, en el futuro, una prueba difícil les tocara afrontar, pero por ahora, prefería disfrutar al máximo de su pequeño

Ai shiteru Soubi – Ritsuka pronuncio dormido, aforrándose a los fuertes brazos de Soubi que lo sostenían

Yo también Ritsuka – Soubi lo pego mas a el y le deposito un beso en los labios, luego vio como la camioneta de su amigo se parqueaba justamente frente a ellos.

Kyo bajo de el carro y ayudo a Soubi a subir el maletín y la pintura que ahora iba tapada un pedazo de seda para que fuera a dañarse…. Soubi mientras subió en la parte trasera de la camioneta a Ritsuka y el se sentó a su lado dejando que la cabeza de el menor reposara en sus piernas, Kyo lo miro con reproche y subió a la camioneta, al llegar a casa de Ritsuka, el aun estaba dormido, con cuidado, Soubi lo cargo y utilizando sus poderes subió hasta el balcón de el cuarto de su pequeño y lo metió en la cama, despidiéndose de el con un beso en los labios, había querido quedarse con el allí, pero la ultima ves que había pasado, y la madre de Ritsuka y Semei los había encontrado, se había puesto como loca y había lastimado a Ritsuka así que Soubi prefirió irse.

Bajo de nuevo donde su amigo lo esperaba y entro ahora a el puedo de copiloto

se puede saber que hacías con el a estas horas de la noche en un lugar de el parque solitario ¬¬ y el dormido? – reprocho Kyo

no seas mal pensado, todavía tenia sus orejas no?

Eh?... bueno si, pero en fin no me cambies la pegunta!!! Dime!!!

Estaba estudiando

Hentai!!!!!!, ahora me dices que estabas estudiando anatomía!!!!

Kyo, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy un hentai, Ritsuka me estaba ayudando con la pintura de graduación, ya la termine.

De veras?!!! Ohhh sou-chan eres un genio!!! ahora me la dejas ver cuando lleguemos!!!!

Soubi sonrió nerviosamente y góticas de sudor aparecieron por todo su rostro, al llegar al apartamento de Soubi, Kyo se apresuro a bajar el cuadro y correr dentro de el apto antes siquiera Soubi se bajara de el carro, con un suspiro Soubi se bajo lentamente cogiendo su maletín, cuando desde el apartamento se dejo oír un grito gigantesco.

SOUBI ERES UN HENTAI, CRIMINAL PEDOFILO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Fin

XDDD hay díganme que tal me quedo por fa!!! Es mi primer fic de lovelesss, XDDD por que siempre escribo YuGiOh entonces quise cambiar, entonces, entonces, entonces!!!!... esta bien lo confieso -.-U soy una yaoi lover XDDD tengo que esparcir mi enfermedad a todas las series XDDD, esto es algo así como un inicio para un fic largo que quiero hacer sobre loveless, espero me apoyen n.n…. espero que le haya gustado, hasta la próxima!!!!


End file.
